Draw a Circle, That's the Earth!
by FlyingAboveTheClouds
Summary: Why should only countries get their own versions of Marukaite Chikyuu? There are states too, and how about versions for people, creatures, minor characters, and even pairings? If Flying Mint Bunny can talk he can certainly sing! So come one and come all! Let's draw a circle! Because that's the Earth . Feel free to send in requests!
1. Flying Mint Bunny

**Hello and welcome to my collection of different versions of Marukaite Chikyuu. The versions will vary in subject from other Hetalia characters to states to even pairings. First up, we have Flying Mint Bunny! (This is one of the weirder ones). Rated T because I'm paranoid. **

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ Flying Mint Bunny

Hey hey, Uni! Get some belladonna!

Hey hey, Britain! Hey hey, Pixie!

Make a distraction, I'm going to slip

Some of this love potion into America's drink!

X

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

I'm Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Gild the moonstone, that's magic!

Pour the honey-water, that's magic!

I'm Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Ah, a world of magic,

Can be seen if you just believe,

Let's do some alchemy!

Flying Mint Bunny!

X

("Mix in the salamander blood, add some Wolfsbane!")

X

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

I'm Flying Mint Bunny

X

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Mix an elixir, that's magic!

Read an incantation, that's magic!

I'm Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Ah, with just some amortentia,*

A person can be driven to obsession!

("Wear this charm to protect you!")

Freeze the ashwinder eggs!

Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Hey, hey, Uni, give me a griffin claw!

Sure thing, Britain, I'll mail this curse to France!

Oy, oy, Mr. Phoenix, please get me a rat spleen!

Yes, yes, Pixie (is that octopus powder?)

Here, here, Ms. Fairy, light a fire

Hey, hey, Poltergeist! Hey, hey, Poltergeist!

Quick, Mr. America's not looking!

Pour the amortentia into his Coke!**

X

Truth Telling Potion!

Mind Control!

Black magic for all!

X

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

Cast a spell, that's magic!

I'm Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Ah, a world of magic,

Can be seen if you just believe!

Watch out for Busby's chair!

Flying Mint Bunny!

X

Ah, throughout the world

Sleep so many possibilities

Cast a curse and mix a potion!

Flying Mint Bunny!

**Explanatory Notes:**

*** I was looking at the Harry Potter Wiki to find names of potion ingredients. If any Harry Potter fans here recall, amortentia is the most powerful love potion and is extremely dangerous. **

**** Britain's magical friends are trying to put a love potion in America's drink to make America fall in love with Britain. :) **


	2. Washington DC

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ Washington D.C.

Hey hey Congressman, what's your opinion?

Excuse me, Senator, excuse me, Senator

Mr. President, Mr. America, It doesn't matter what we do,

The unemployment rate is still at 8.2%!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a Circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a Circle, that's the Earth!

I'm Washington D.C.!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Focus, my friend, that's the Earth!

Positively, that is the Earth!

I'm Washington D.C.!

X

Ah, you can see the magnificent world,

With just the stroke of a brush,

If hypocrisy was gold, the capitol would be Fort Knox,*

Washington D.C.!

X

("Ugh! Where did I put that paperwork? Mr. America, Sir!")

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I'm Washington D.C.!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Step on forward, that's the Earth!

Lie on your back, there's the Earth!

I'm Washington D.C.!

X

Ah, with just some bipartisanship,

We can finally have a little peace!

("Let's all calm down a little.")

America's right-hand man,

Washington D.C.!

X

No, no, it's fine, Mr. America!

Oh, hello, Mr. President, how are you?

Excuse me, Senator, please listen!

Yes, yes, Sir (Wait, _more_ paperwork!)

Here, here, Congressman, sign here

Hey, hey Ma'am! Hey hey Ma'am!

It doesn't matter what I do,

No one can ever get along!

X

Finally, the meeting's over!

Oh dear, I forgot my suitcase!

Wait, Sir! Sir!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I'm Washington D.C.!

X

Ah, world peace,

Can be achieved if we all believe in it!

Let's look past our differences!

Washington D.C.!

X

Ah, throughout the world,

Are so many things to learn!

The seat of government,

Washington D.C.!

**Explanatory Notes:**

*** "If hypocrisy was gold, the capitol would be Fort Knox." This quote was actually said by Senator John McCain. I really liked this quote, but I was kinda disappointed when I found out who said it. I remembered it and thought it would be fitting to put in this, however. **


	3. USUK

**So, here's the first of my versions for pairings. My favorite paring: USUK! Think of it as America and Britain sort of doing a duet. **

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ America X Britain

Hey hey Iggy, can I have a kiss?

Hey hey Iggy, hey hey Iggy!

That super sexy British accent,

I love hearing it even when you're mad at me!

X

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

USUK all the way!

X

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, you are in love!

Stare into the other's eyes, could it be love?

USUK!

X

Ah, wonderful romance

Can begin with a little spark of love

Just admit you're tsundere!

USUK!

X

("C'mon babe, just one kiss?")

X

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

USUK!

X

Feel the romance, this is love!

Totally epic, awesome love!

Terrifically lovely, wonderful love!

USUK!

X

Oh, it's true we had a revolution

But all is fair in love and war

("Fine, darling, just one kiss")

America and Britain

USUK!

X

Hey hey darling, is it all right if I hold your hand?

Come here, poppet, you dumb, bloody fool!

Oy, oy dear, love truly is the best

I know, baby! I love you so much!

Hey hey Iggy, can we make love?

Hey hey Iggy, hey hey Iggy!

Those brilliant green eyes,

Never fail to make me want you as mine!

X

Hey hey Artie! Hey hey Alfie!

What does poppet mean, anyway?

I love you, you stupid git

X

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

Feel the romance, this is love!

USUK!

X

Ah, wonderful romance

Can begin with a little spark of love

Just admit you're tsundere!

USUK!

X

Ah, throughout America and Britain

We fly the colors red, white, and blue

Courage, purity, and justice

The US and UK!


	4. Connecticut

**Yay! Another state! This is for the state that I live in; Connecticut!**

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ Connecticut

Hey hey Dad, get me some iced tea!

Hey hey Mom, hey hey Mom!

I still can't, no matter what I do,

Forget the taste of those scrambled eggs we had before!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Connecticut!

X

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Keep on looking, that's the Earth!

Quite possibly, it's the Earth!

I am Connecticut!

X

Ah, an amazing world,

You can see it with just a paintbrush!

Upon the long tidal river,

We sold wooden "nutmeg"!*

X

"For a sate with a strong maritime history, we sure are good at polluting our rivers!"

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Connecticut!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Observe carefully, that's the Earth!

Chill in my lawn chair, that's the Earth!

I am Connecticut!

X

We're credited with having the first constitution,

And we're the birth place of George W. Bush!

("Deepest apologies, my friends!")

Half urban and half rural!

Connecticut!

X

Hey hey Bro, I could use some coffee!

Put some creamer in it while you're at it, Sis!

Hey hey Gramps, the weather is delightful!

Hey hey, Sweetie, It's a beautiful day for a stroll!

Hey hey Dad! Can I have some iced tea?

Hey hey Mom! Hey hey Mom!

Those scrambled eggs we ate before,

I can't get the taste of them out of my head!

X

We really suck at driving,

But at least we bike a lot!

Connecticut!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Connecticut!

X

With just a sketch pad and a pencil

You can see the magnificent world!

The land of steady habits,

Quinatucquet!

X

Ah, throughout the world,

Sleep so many awaiting discoveries!

Qui Transtulit Sustinet!**

Connecticut!

**Explanatory Notes:**

*** The name "Connecticut" comes from the Native American word "Quinatucquet" which means "Long tidal river", referring to the Connecticut River which runs straight through the state and into the Long Island Sound. Selling wooden nutmeg refers to how people from Connecticut used to carve out pieces of wood to look like nutmeg and sell them, since nutmeg was very valuable at the time, which is how Connecticut became known as the Nutmeg State.**

**** Qui Transtulit Sustinet is the state motto. It's Latin and means "He Who Transplanted Still Sustains". It had been explained to mean that "God, who transplanted us hither, will support us." So, God, who brought everyone to the New World, will continue to support them. **


	5. Spamano

**Yay! Second pairing – Spamano! **

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ Spain X South Italy

Hey hey Lovi~ ¡Dame un abrazo!

Shut up bastard! SHUT UP BASTARD!

Romano, your face looks like a tomato!

It's so CUUUUTE~!

X

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Romano and Boss Spain!

X

Just admit it, you're in love!

Está bien, estás enamorado!

Confess to the world that you're in love!

Romano and Boss Spain!

X

Ay, amor fabulosa,

Is the medicine of the heart!

Even though you're mean, you still love me!

Spamano!

X

("Stop trying to hug me, idiota!", "But, Lovi, te amo!")

X

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Romano and Boss Spain!

X

Just admit it, you're in love!

You try to deny it, but you're in love!

Por favor, Romano, ¿besame?

Romano and Boss Spain!

X

Oh, stop pretending,

That love isn't in the air!

("Fine, ti amo troppo, bastard")

Spain and South Italy!

Spamano!

X

Hey, hey, Roma~ ¡Dame un beso!

What is it Japan calls you, tsundere?

Hey, hey, Lovi, I know you love me!

Yeah, yeah, bastard (but why would _you_ love _me_?)

Hey, hey, Lovi! You're just so CUTE!~

Hey, hey, Romano! Hey, hey, Romano!

You're face looks just like a tomato!

*Sigh* Why are you so CUUUUTE!

X

SHUT UP!

SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

But, yeah, ti amo, tomato bastard…

X

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Just admit it, you're in love!

Romano and Boss Spain!

X

Ay, amor fabulosa,

Is the medicine of the heart!

Love can look a lot like hate!

Spamano!

X

Ah, throughout history,

Love has conquered all!

Let's just break the ice,

Spamano!


	6. Reviewer Request OC Avalon

**Hello, everyone! This was a request from Luna in Bloodland for her OC, Avalon; a proud member of the FACE family. I suggest reading the explanatory notes at the bottom of the page first. Hope you like it, Luna ;) **

Marukaite Chikyuu - Avalon

Hey Papa America, could I have some white wine!

Hey hey Daddy- Er, I mean, Britain!

For some reason I just can't forget,

The taste of that mutton that Mr. England made before!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Avalon

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Could it really be the Earth?

Something tells me that it's the Earth!

I am Avalon!

X

Ah, the beautiful world,

How I wish I could see it all!

Adding an extra "A" to FACE family!

Avalon!

X

("Sup', Uncle Francis! ¿Qué tal?, Hermano Antonio! O-oh, h-hello Mr. Prussia…")

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Avalon!

X

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Let's look down upon the Earth!

Looking to and fro, there is the Earth!

I am Avalon!

X

Ah, if you look past all the silly disputes,

You can find so much love and joy

("FrUK this!" "Don't use such foul language, darling.")

Somewhere out there, magic is in the air!

Avalon!

X

Hey, Big Bruder Ludwig, get me some wurst!

Oh, how's it goin' Uncle Ivan! Huh? Become one with you?

Yo, yo, Japan-kun! Anime is the best!

Can I have another scone, Mr. Britain? (Why are you guys giving me that weird look?)

Hey, Uncle Mattie, give me some maple syrup!

Hey, hey, Papa! Hey, hey, Papa!

The taste of that mutton I ate before

I still have it stuck in my head!

X

Aval? Abal? Afal?

I don't know! It's all Welsh to me!

X

Draw a circle, that's Earth!

Draw a circle, that's Earth!

Draw a circle, that's Earth!

I am Avalon!

X

Ah, a world of magic,

Exists right under your own nose,

Let's forge a sword in the name of peace!

Avalon!

X

Ah, even after war and death,

You can find an exquisite paradise!

The Fortunate Isle!

Avalon!

**Explanatory Notes:**

**Avalon is, in the legend of King Arthur, the island where the sword, Excalibur was forged and where King Arthur went to recover after the Battle of Camlann. The name Avalon comes from the Old Welsh word for "apple" _aball, _though this was somewhere along the line changed to _aval _(in modern Welsh, it's_ afal_), which was considered to be a fruit linked with paradise. The island was said to have been initially referred to as the "Fortunate Isle", do to the island's seemingly magical qualities. The Avalon Peninsula in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador takes its name from this legend. **

**Also, "Que tal" is a very casual way in Spanish of saying "How are you?". It's sort of like "What's up?"  
**


	7. Indonesia

Marukaite Chikyuu - Indonesia

Hey hey Ayah, I want some kopi tubruk!

Hey hey Ibu! Hey hey Ibu!

The taste of it is still stuck in my head,

That sayur lodeh that we ate before!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am Indonesia!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Look, right there, that's the Earth!

Could it be the lovely Earth?

I am Indonesia!

X

Ah, a wondrous world,

Appears suddenly with the stroke of a brush!

Bhinneka Tunggal Ika!

Indonesia!

X

("Hmm, I wanna go see a magic show!")

X

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I am Indonesia!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Before your eyes, there's the Earth!

Step on down, that's the Earth!

I am Indonesia!

X

Ah, where you find a divide between the old and new,

Hey, we had a revolution too!

("Rise up and fight as one!")

Unity in diversity!

Indonesia!

X

Hey, hey, Sepupu, I would like some siomay!

Suadara, can you steam the tenggiri?

Oh yes, Kakek, life is certainly magical!

Ya, ya, Bayi (Football, anyone?)

Here, here, Ayah! Some tuak, please!

Hey, hey, Ibu! Hey, hey, Ibu!

I still can't forget the taste,

Of that sayur lodeh I ate before!

X

Java!

Java!

Head held high, Java!

X

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I am Indonesia!

X

Ah, a fabulous world,

Appears with the stroke of a single brush,

Sports for All!

Indonesia!

X

Ah, throughout the world,

Sleeps an undiscovered eternal peace!

Media Blitz!

Indonesia!

**Explanatory Notes:**

**Ayah = Father**

**Ibu = Mother**

**Kakek = Grandfather**

**Suadara = Brother/Sister**

**Sepupu = Cousin**

**Bayi = Baby**

**Kopi tubruk = Coffee mixed with hot water and sugar and poured straight into the glass without separating out the coffee residue. Commonly served in Indonesia. **

**Sayur lodeh = A vegetable soup that it made using coconut milk, something that is commonly used in Indonesian dishes. **

**Bhinneka Tunggal Ika = National motto. Old Javanese, means "Unity in Diversity"**

**Siomay = Steamed fish dumplings with vegetables served in peanut sauce **

**Tuak = Wine made from palm sap**

**Sports for All = Motto of Indonesia's National Sports Day (September 9)**

**Magic is a huge industry in Indonesia. In fact, there's a podcast hosted by one of my favorite magicians, Brian Brushwood, who recently performed on live television in **

**Indonesia. 80 million Indonesians sat down in front of their televisions to watch his performance. That's one-third of the entire country!**

**The Indonesian National Revolution lasted for four years, between 1945 and 1949, beginning when Indonesia declared its independence from the Netherlands. **

**The Javanese are the largest ethnic group in Indonesia. Javanese is often spoken alongside with Indonesian and most of Indonesia's culture comes from that of the Javanese. **


	8. 2PItaly

**Hey everyone! I'm slowly going through requests. I'll get more done soon. I've been busy lately. You know, _school_ *shudder* **

Marukaite Chikyuu – 2P!Italy

Salve, Padre. I'm having some limoncello

Salve Madre, salve Madre

For whatever reason, that taste of Bresaola,

It still lingers around in my head…

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am 2P!Italia!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

The accursed, idiotic Earth

A hunk of rock in the middle of space

I am 2P!Italia!

X

Ah, a simple-minded world,

Sometimes it's all that I see

Cross me and you'll meet my knife!

2P!Italia!

X

("Hmm…where's that moron, Germany?")

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

I am 2P!Italia!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

One day, I will rule the Earth!

Then again, the Earth's a mess

I am 2P!Italia!

X

Ah, it's tough to live,

Under the knife of the Capo di Tutti Capi

("Romano, you idiot!")

Morte alla francia, Italia avanti!

2P!Italia!

X

Oh…hello there Romano. Please step aside.

What's that, Germany? Ah, yes, I see.

Well, well, Japan. The battle was a success.

Hmm….You know what the means, France? *Pulls out a knife*

Now, now, Spain. Why don't we all calm down?

Wha-!? OH THAT TEARS IT!

COME HERE, YOU SIMPLETON!

I'LL WRING YOUR NECK OUT!

X

Italia!

Italia!

2P!Hetalia!

X

Draw a circle, that's Earth

Draw a circle, that's Earth

Draw a circle, that's Earth

I am 2P!Italia!

X

Ah, a criminal underground,

The authorities don't know a thing!

Let's ship out a crate of cocaine!

2P!Italia!

X

Ah, the exquisite blade of a knife,

I do love how it shines in the light

The blood stains will come out eventually!

2P!Italia!

**Explanatory Notes:**

**Salve – A more formal Italian word for _hello_. It is less common and rarely taught in Italian language classes. **

**Limoncello – A common lemon liqueur in Italy**

**Bresaola – A type of salted beef served in Italy**

**Morte Alla Francia, Italia Avanti – According to legend, this is where the term Mafia came from as an acronym and was used during the Sicilian revolt. It means "_Death to France, Italy forward_." However, not many historians accept this to be true. **

**Capo di Tutti Capi – Literally, _Boss of Bosses_. A term often used by the Italian media in reference to the hypothetical boss that controls the entire Mafia, though it's unknown if such position really does exist. **


	9. Michigan

**Yay! A second state! Unless you count Washington D.C….but that's not a state….Okay, third region of the U.S.! Yaaaaay!**

Marukaite Chikyuu - Michigan

Hey hey Dad, give me some Vernors!

Hey hey Mom! Hey hey Mom!

I just can't forget the taste,

Of that pizza that we ordered before!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Call me Michigan!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

The always amazing, blue-green Earth!

See it there? That's the Earth!

Call me Michigan!

X

Ah, sail around the magnificent world!

Just a paintbrush can reveal it all!

If a pleasant peninsula is what you seek!

Michigan!

X

("Fucking magnets, how do they work?!")

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Draw a circle, that's Earth!

Call me Michigan!

X

Draw a circle, that's the Earth!

Tell me sir, is that the Earth?

Why of course, it's the Earth!

Call me Michigan!

X

Ah, it's not surprising

That when it comes to manufacturing, we're on top!

("Why are we called the Wolverine state, anyway?")

The thunder of the inland sea!

Michigan!

X

Hey hey, Bro! Let's go out on the boat!

You can come along too, Sis!

I know, I know! We'll be careful, of course!

Yeah yeah, Baby! (What a pretty apple blossom!)

Here here, Dad! Toss the keys, please!

Hey hey, Mom! Hey hey, Mom!

You've told me this a thousand times! I know to be safe!

And to stay away from Detroit!

X

Huron! Ontario!

Erie! Superior!

And Michigan!

X

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Call me Michigan!

X

Ah, a fabulous world!

Let it appear out of the foggy gloom!

Let's manufacture some brand new hope!

Michigan!

X

Ah, throughout the world!

Sleeps some many new frontiers!

The Shiga Prefecture ain't got nothin' on us!

Michigan!

**Explanatory Notes:**

**Vernors – Considered the oldest soft drink, it was invented in Michigan**

**Two of the top four pizza chains in the United States were founded in Michigan**

"**If a pleasant peninsula is what you seek" – I took this from the Michigan state motto; "If you seek a pleasant peninsula, look about you."**

"**Fucking magnets, how do they work?!" – This is a lyric from the song "Miracle" by Insane Clown Posse; the infamous juggalo band from Detroit, Michigan.**

**Wolverine State – Michigan is nicknamed the Wolverine state, despite the fact that wolverines are very rare there. No one is entirely sure where this nickname comes from. **

"**The thunder of the inland sea" – Lyric from the song "_Michigan, My Michigan_" **

**Apple blossom – State flower of Michigan**

**Detroit is, of course, known for its, uh…higher crime rate. It's also considered the second most dangerous city in the United States (losing the first place title to Camden, New Jersey) and is the fourth worst city in terms of bedbug infestations. **

**Shiga Prefecture, Japan – Considered a sister state to Michigan**


	10. Texas

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated. Has anyone else noticed that when I promise to update quicker, that's always when it takes the longest? Anyway, I've had a lot of schoolwork and I've been trying to work on other fics. **

**The credit for this chapter goes to Shaded Silvering Grey! I mean, I guess I helped, but she did most of the work. :)  
**

Marukaite Chikyuu ~ Texas

Hey, hey, Daddy, could I get some Dr. Pepper?

Hey, hey, Mama! Hey, hey, Mama!

I can't get the taste, no matter what, of that

Chili con carne out of my head!

X

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Texas!

X

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Look carefully, there's the Earth

Could it be? I think that's the Earth!

Cowboys rule!

X

Ah, an amazing world,

Can be seen with the single stroke of a paintbrush!

"Tejas" means "friends", so let's go to an Austin music fest!

Texas!

X

"We're more than just America's glasses…"

X

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Texas!

X

Surprisingly, there's the Earth

Ride your horse, there's the Earth

Giddy up now, there's the Earth

I am Texas!

X

Ike and LBJ call me home,

Six different flags, we've flown them all!

("Remember the Alamo!")

Big and badass!

Sure, I am Texas!

X

Hey, hey, Bro, I could use a beer!

Oh yeah, Sis, could ya poor it for me?

Yeah, yeah, Papa, friends are the best!

Hey there, Darlin', let's go shootin'!

Hey, hey, Daddy, I wan' some Dr. Pepper!

Hey, hey, Mama! Hey, hey, Mama!

I can't get the taste of that

Chili con carne out of my head!

X

Ropin', wranglin', and cow cuttin' is what we do!

"Honey, _everything's_ bigger in Texas!"

X

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

Draw a circle, there's the Earth

I am Texas!

X

Ah, an amazing world,

Can be seen with the single stroke of a paintbrush!

We were a sovereign state! (But I guess that fell through…)

The Republic of Texas!

X

Ah, here in the fields of dreams,

So many grand discoveries await!

Yo soy el mejor de todos!

The Lone Star State!


End file.
